Sweets Talks
by BloodthirstyMajesty
Summary: Kai wants to give Heine a personal thank you for all his hard work as the princes' tutor, but his late-night inspiration is derailed when the kitchen is occupied by surprise-ruining visitors. Might this end up a good thing, however?


It felt like a rock was twisted in Kai's intestines. Deep in the pit of his stomach, aching, and burning a hole in his skin. Guilt. This was guilt. For what? He didn't know. It had been nagging at his mind throughout the night, leaving him wide awake when he should have been sleeping.

What am I forgetting? Did I do something wrong? Was I mean to the staff on accident? What did I do?

These thoughts had been swarming through his mind for the past three hours, worrying him that he had potentially ruined his friendship with somebody, or worse.

Each answer to each question brought up three more inquiries in its place. It seemed as though Kai was getting nowhere like this. So he let his mind relax; trying to leak out all the worries and questions that were making his muscles tense.

It was then, as the snowy-haired prince stared up at his ceiling, that it hit him.

He had never once - not once - personally thanked Professor Heine for teaching himself and his brothers. Not once in the three months that he had been in the castle as their tutor.

He needed to fix that. Immediately.

So without further thinking on Kai's part, he practically jumped out of bed, and not bothering to change out of his nightwear, ran through the immaculate palatial corridors to get to the kitchen.

He would make Heine some cookies! Yes, it was a perfect 'thank you' gift. He just had to make sure not to mess them up.

The corridors were pitch black and every sound echoed seemingly louder in the dead of night. Granzreich Castle was truly a different place with none of the staff bustling about, and the warmth of sunlight missing. One warm glow was already present in the kitchen when Kai arrived, however. Someone had lit a lamp, and as Kai entered the room he would find it practically impossible not to trip over the fair-haired figure sitting hunched, holding his knees as he watched the lamp burn fearfully.

Sensing another person, the one sitting on the floor amidst a sea of guilty sweets wrappers looked up, only to then shriek loudly, tensely, as he spied the looming scary-faced prince in the shadows.

This was Leonhard, it quickly became apparent as the boy in the nightgown raised his arms in defense and leapt to his feet facing his older brother. Only in his eyes, a frightening pale specter had appeared before him! "Gh-Ghooooost!" the terrified teenager wailed, "P-Please don't eat me!" This was his punishment for coming here, he was sure! Now he was going to die!

Kai was confused, to say the least. He could see his younger brother fine, so what was scaring him so? Perhaps this was just not his best lighting...but for the time being, the white-haired prince let it slide in favor of another question that took up his mind.

"Leo...? What are you doing here...so late at night...? Are you...unwell?"

The variety of candy wrappers that coated the tiled floors like fresh paint did not escape Kai's notice, but he was not one to start assuming without hearing why. So he kept quiet in hopes that Leonhard calmed down and answered. Luckily, his prayers were answered.

"Kai? Is that you?!"

The younger quickly lunged forwards into his older brother's chest as he began to tremble.

Kai just stood, giving Leonhard some time to breathe from the shock that he was still unsure of. Small pets on the younger's head helped in ceasing the trembling, and in a few seconds Leo stepped back a good two feet and crossed his arms, trademark pout on his lips. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he adverted his eyes.

"It was just you, big brother. Why did you scare me like that?! You made me fear for my life!"

At the end of the sentence, Leonhard was actually facing him, with arms by his sides, so Kai assumed that his little fit of embarrassment was over.

"I'm sorry, Leon...I did not mean to frighten you..." He looked down at the ground, feeling bad that he had scared his sweet little brother. He wanted Leonhard to be happy! To smile!

"Oh, Kai-nii..." Now that the shock was over and Leonhard had realized he wasn't going to be devoured, he teared up and clenched his fists in front of him, seeking comfort from his sibling. "I-I..! I'm so scared! All I wanted was a snack! I was so hungry and I've been so good all day, the sweets were just calling in my sleep, 'Leoooon~, Leooooon~'..! Before I knew it I had come all the way to the kitchen, but when I was full I suddenly realized - it's so daaarrrrk!" The younger prince flailed his arms in stressed desperation. Then he fidgeted, fingers twisting one side of his long bangs. "I didn't know if I had enough lamp oil to make it back to my room, so I've just been sitting here, worried for when the light will go out. I don't want to be eaten by ghosts!" Crushing his eyes shut again, the blonde boy hugged himself tightly. "Please, dear brother, save me from them!"

And just like Kai thought, he had an explanation for the pastry wrappers on the ground. Although it wasn't very healthy for Leonhard to eat so much, and at night, too, Kai didn't voice any complaints. Instead, he pushed his cookie plans to the back corner of his mind and asked, calmly, sweetly, "Do...you wish for me...to walk with you back to your chambers...?"

In some ways, the white-haired prince wished that he would be turned down. He might be able to make cookies for his dear professor with his equally dear baby brother. But on the other hand, the sooner Leo left to get some sleep, the better his health would be in the morning, and the better his focus and memory for the next day's studies. But it was still Leonhard's decision and Kai would be happy either way.

With a perky gasp, Leonhard's posture straightened and he latched immediately onto his older brother's front. "Kai-niiii~..! You're so brave! Please take meeee..!" Leonhard truly could be the most childish of the four princes, despite only being the second youngest.

Before the pair had a chance to depart, however, a creaking sound was heard at the opposite end of the room. Leonhard tensed again with a sharp startled noise and was behind his guardian in a flash. The door in the back of the kitchen, the door to the wine cellar, was opening on its own. The younger prince felt more tears coming on as he was paralyzed. Seeing a glint of shining red in the doorway crack as it opened, Leon panicked. "Ahhh! It is a ghost! A ghost for real this time! Kai, you really came in time to save me! I'll avenge you!" His expectations of the outcome regarding his brother's heroic encounter with a spirit must have been heartwarming.

"Mm?" The ghost had a voice. The door opened fully, revealing a petite red-headed man with unusually auburn-tinted eyes and matching squared glasses. He was casually dressed and carrying a bottle in his off hand. This was none other than the royal tutor, Heine. "Oh my. The kitchen appears to be a popular destination this evening," he noted in mildly-expressed surprise seeing the pair of princes. He too spied the litter of colored pastry wrappers. "Midnight snacking, dear Princes..? You'll ruin your appetites."

Leonhard's tears had become ones of relief. "Heine-sensei..." Teachers might be scary too, but at least this one wouldn't eat him.

A mix of disappointment and happiness overwhelmed Kai. Disappointment because now he couldn't make the cookies anymore without the surprise being spoiled, and happiness because he got to see his favorite teacher. Of course, there was some confusion in that bundle of emotions as well.

"Heine-sensei? What are you doing up...in the kitchen so late? I thought we had lessons tomorrow..." Kai's words trailed off into doubt, but they did have some meaning behind them.

Heine usually went to bed as soon as he finished his lesson plans for the princes, which was normally around midnight. During the weekends, however, he could be occasionally heard and seen walking around at times nearing four in the morning. Having him be up now, which was close to a quarter after one, was quite rare, and a cause for curiosity.

It seemed Leonhard was curious too, for at the sight of their dependable tutor he slowly leaned out from the safety and shadows of Kai's back, and gazed with wide eyes at the redhead. Almost like he was trying to see if he stared long enough, Heine truly would turn into some sort of ghoul.

"You are not wrong, Prince Kai," Heine granted with a slight dip of his head, "I am, however, inclined to be up for a valid reason. I am merely on an errand for the king. Though it is not particularly pressing." The implication was that he still had time to spare for the princes should they require him. This unusual situation looked like it might take Heine's interest. He hadn't been entirely lying to the princes, saying he was acting in interest of the king, but he wasn't entirely truthful either. Victor Granzreich hadn't asked anything of the royal tutor, and indeed it would be strange to be out of uniform if he had, but every now and again Heine simply liked to pay his old friend a visit in the late hours when both their work was done. None of the princes knew he had any relation to their father, however, so Heine chose to keep that under wraps and simply hope the two before him didn't wonder why he was in neither his nightgown nor his teacher's coat.

"Oh." Leonhard seemed to accept the story rather easily, giving another relieved sigh, this one accompanied by a smile. "In that case, I'm just glad Sensei isn't going to eat me."

This certainly caught Heine's attention, and he asked for clarification. He was brought up to speed, learning that Leonhard was the guilty party in devouring so many snacks. The professor apologized to Kai for assuming his accomplice. "Your brotherly instincts must have alerted you to Prince Leonhard's distress, no? Nice one, Prince Kai." He replaced his negative assumption with a positive one, approving Kai's protective reflexes with a thumb up.

Kai felt all his disappointment fade away with the compliment from Heine. It wasn't every day when he got one, but when he did, it always made him feel appreciated. "Thank you...Sensei," he murmured, a small, content smile playing at his lips.

"Of course," Heine responded simply.

Leonhard had now stepped fully out from behind his brother and looked guiltily at all the sweets wrappers that he had made a mess with.

Kai saw that look his younger brother gave, and placed a gentle hand atop Leo's head.

"It's alright," he soothed. "Sensei and I will help you clean up...then we'll take you back to your room...to sleep." The white-haired prince looked up at the teacher in question. "If that's not...too much trouble."

A small stream of air escaped Heine's nose and he set the bottle he'd fetched onto a nearby counter. He was relieved Prince Kai had accepted his explanation too without further inquiry. "Normally I would say you reap what you sow," he replied to the snowy-haired one's assurances, "But I believe your imagination has punished you well enough, Prince Leonhard. Go ahead and clean with Prince Kai. I will prepare you a soothing bedtime snack to help you sleep." With that the small man stepped to the fridge, not even passing the two a glance. It might have seemed cold, but in reality it was just Heine's matter-of-fact way. Neither he or Kai were expressive people, but Leon more than made up for their difference anyway. It was lucky he was so empathetic as well.

Leonhard's face lit up in joy at the prospect of getting an extra snack, and Kai felt his happiness flowing in waves, and soon he was infected with the joy bug as well.

As the two princes crouched down to begin cleaning, Leon decided to make small talk, which wasn't exactly small.

"What do you think Heine-sensei will make us, Kai-nii? I hope something sweet...maybe Sacher torte!"

Leonhard seemed more energetic at the possibility of getting Sacher torte, and was picking up the wrappers at inhuman speeds, almost as if the faster he completed his task, the yummier the reward would be.

Kai was taking a more leisurely pace, not rushing, not worrying, although he was curious to see what snack the professor made for his little brother. Perhaps he could lend a helping hand in preparing the food? That is, if Heine let him. But for the time being, he just focused on cleaning and replying to his brother.

"I...don't know. But it should be tasty...so you shouldn't worry, Leo."

"Mm! Whatever it is, I trust that it'll make me, and my tum-tum happy!"

A soft nod was all that followed that happy exclamation.

Heine did not seem to need help as he bustled diligently in his place at the counter. After he'd gathered his ingredients, he didn't seem to need to go very far.

Both parties finished their designated tasks close enough to each other, and a peppy Leonhard was quick to announce his completion and beg for reward. "Nehhh, Sensei~! It's done, it's done~..! So what do I geeet~? Torte~?!" His favorite was often used to entice him, so it had been his number one guess all the while he speculated excitedly with his brother.

"No, Prince Leonhard," Heine revealed, "I regret to inform you that torte of any sort would only upset your stomach this late, and sugar would keep you up." He would never serve his precious students anything that would disturb their rest, much less interfere with their abilities to focus on lessons the next day. "I have prepared you this." He placed a small plate and a simple glass on the island table between them. "A walnut-almond scone with tart cherry drizzle...and a glass of warm milk. These will ease your stomach, your mind, and help you rest up peacefully after binging so heartily on sweet pastries."

Leonhard's eyes sparkled as he gawped at the treat. Even if it wasn't particularly fancy, it was beautiful. And looked delicious! "Waahhh, Sensei..! You're so talented, as expected..!" To the princes it truly seemed like Heine could do anything, although Leonhard was also very easily impressed in general. "Hee hee~, Sensei made me this yummy snack, so I'll just-"

His reaching hand was struck down quickly by an alert tutor. "No. You may not yet, Your Highness," he apologized strictly.

Holding his hand, aghast that he couldn't fill his seemingly bottomless stomach, Leonhard was confused. "Waaahhh..? But why? Sensei said he made it for me..!"

"Indeed," agreed the diminutive man, "However, these treats are intended to help you sleep. Therefore you may not have them until you are safely tucked into bed."

Leon perked, understanding. "Ah! Alright then! Then let's-!" He was stopped again after turning for the doorway, confronted by the all-consuming darkness just outside the warmly-lit kitchen. Trembling once more, he hunched his shoulders and admitted, "But it's...still dark..."

"Indeed," Heine agreed once more. "Prince Kai," he then addressed, looking to the taller of the brothers to get his attention.

Kai knew, even without the professor saying anything, what he was needed to do. He nodded firmly. "Let's go, Leo...you must sleep now. I'm here for you."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Leonhard had wrapped himself around his big brother's forearm, short nails pressing into the fabric of his nightshirt.

"Yes, yes! Let's get going, Kai-nii!" Leo was hopping from one foot to the other in terribly veiled impatience. "I want to eat my snack!" Or maybe it wasn't veiled at all.

A look at Heine showed...absolutely nothing. Kai couldn't tell if he planned on accompanying the two brothers, but he rather wished the man to despite his presence preventing the surprise plan. Now that he was here, it would just be nice keeping his company for a bit. Would it be bothersome to ask? Before he could start doubting and worrying, Kai decided to spit out the question. Surprisingly, he got through it without pause.

"Heine-sensei, do you wish to come with us?"

While Kai took his time comforting and preparing his brother to move forward, Heine had taken out a handkerchief, come cheese twine and a dowel from seemingly nowhere. "I am coming, dear Princes," he confirmed, "But Prince Kai, I actually needed your help." In a flash he had assembled what was obviously a donkey lead. The glass of milk he picked up in the the other hand.

Stepping over, he explained, "Prince Leonhard, you were able to get here by only thinking about sweets, yes?" He waved the small treat like one might a toy for a cat. Leon's eyes followed it, one set of knuckles to his lips. Heine went on, "This device will help you back to your room and chase away thoughts of darkness. Only..."

Standing behind Leonhard, it was obvious the short man was not going to be able to place the lead over Leon's head. That's where Kai came in. Putting his arms out sideways, Heine ordered, "Prince Kai. Upsy-daisies." While he hated being short, he wasn't afraid to ask for help if he needed it.

Leon was beaming again, eyes sparkling as they were impressed by this genius tactic to comfort him in the dark! He completely missed how it put his intellect on the same level as a donkey, but no one was going to point that out for him. They were just happy he was smiling.

There was no hesitation shown as Kai bent down a little and gently gripped his tutor's clothed sides, hefting him up easily and onto his shoulder, where Heine had enough height to dangle the treat bundle above Leonhard's head. It was low enough that the blonde prince could see it with no trouble, yet high enough that it'd take some effort to get it down. Not to mention it was close enough that Leo could smell the sweet aroma wafting out of the cloth that held it. A perfect comfort tool for him.

Kai placed his arm around Heine's legs as he started moving, remaining quiet, yet watching over his brother in case he would trip, and watching over Heine in case he should fall.

As they walked, Leonhard had developed a cute little sing-song mantra to keep himself on track. He swayed with the bobbing of the treat leading his way, humming as his walk was practically a float, "Scone, scone~...scone, scone~..." He couldn't wait to eat it. Heine was such a great, caring teacher.

Subconsciously, Kai took hold of one of the feather-soft hands that was placed in Heine's lap. Having the small teacher so close was actually nerve-wracking. It always made his blood flow faster to hold the soft, cute man in any capacity, so having him right there on his shoulder riding piggy-back...he needed some tactile relief. As soon as he started to rub his thumb across the smooth skin, Kai could feel the stress flee from his body, leaving him more relaxed than he had felt the whole day. Hopefully, Heine wouldn't object to the prince petting him...

Heine blinked and slid his eyes downward when he felt his hand touched. It wasn't unusual for Kai to seek his admittedly plush texture for relaxation, and the opportunity for his favorite thing to touch must have been tempting, but... "Prince Kai. I do apologize, but you are going to make me drop Prince Leonhard's milk." Each of his hands were already occupied, one with the makeshift fishing pole and the other with the glass of milk. He had to ask Kai to keep his hands to himself right now, for the professor needed to keep the glass steady.

Leonhard gasped and rounded on his brother. "You'd better not get my milk spilled, Kai-nii..! I'll...I'll cry if you do..!" Knowing Leon, he just might.

He was distracted again as Heine dangled the scone plate before him. "Never mind, Prince Leonhard. Please do not worry. Carry on." In a mere moment, Leon was happily skipping after his midnight treat again.

Exactly what Kai wished would not happen occurred, and he removed his hand from the silky skin, embarrassed for thoughtlessly causing trouble. Luckily, even the few seconds that he had been able to pet Heine's hand helped, and all he had to do was manage until they got to Leonhard's room, which was only a few more corridors down. Then, when Leo was tucked nicely into bed, and the professor's hands weren't occupied, he could have as many pets and cuddles as he wanted. And maybe, when Heine went to bed, he could resume with his plans to make cookies...

Focusing on Leonhard, Kai felt a bit more stress leave his body. It helped now that all fear his little brother had previously had had disappeared, his mind solely on the scone wrapped up before him, evident from the quiet song he was singing to himself. Occasionally, he would add 'milk' in the song too, so it became a scone and milk song.

Kai felt a small smile appear on his face, only a bit bigger than one of Heine's normal smiles, as he watched little carefree Leo prancing about the hallways, singing about scones, and felt the comforting, albeit not very large, weight of Heine on his shoulder. Even if he could not pet his hand, just having any sort of contact with the tiny professor helped Kai's stress. For now, he just made do with that and the small circles he rubbed into the red head's leg.

The white-haired prince let his mind wander to what he would do the next day as they walked, and even tried to imagine Heine's reaction to his cookies. But while he was in that territory, an important, and possibly plan-ruining, question bolted through his mind.

Does Heine-sensei even like sweets?

He couldn't remember a single time his tutor told about his preferences regarding the many different types of sweets. Did he even like cookies? There was only one way to find out.

"Heine-sensei," Kai took a deep breath before continuing. "What types of sweets do you like...?"

"Ah..." Heine blinked at the unexpected question. He had to recall if the topic had come up. "Haven't I mentioned? I am actually not fond of sweets." By this point Leonhard's room was reached, and the little group entered. Leonhard was fast to zip under his covers, where he sat like a perfect prince, well-behaved and all smiles, though his smile was broad enough to make it apparent what he was truly after. Heine patted Kai's shoulder to be let down, and then came forward to unwrap the parcel he'd prepared and place it on the nightstand. As well he let Leon have his milk and a pat on the head. "Well done, Prince Leonhard. You did very bravely. Good night now."

From here he would let Kai take over. No doubt the doting older brother would want to tuck his dear sibling into bed. It might be strange for a teacher to do that much for his student to boot. Politely, and having something he wished to address, Heine would wait for the two to be done.

Kai felt panicky. Really panicky. Heine wasn't fond of sweets! What should he do then? No, no, calm down...he needed to tuck Leo into bed. Everything else could come later.

The tall prince saw Heine move over to stand by the wall next to the door, seemingly waiting for the princes to say their good nights. Kai didn't want to keep him waiting.

He walked over to Leonhard, who, in those few seconds of freedom, had gobbled down over half of the scone, and placed a hand on the blonde prince's shoulder, making him look up at his elder brother.

If Leo had bothered looking closely, he would've seen a hint of distress cloud his big brother's blue eyes. But no. He was Leonhard; he never paid close attention to much else besides Sacher torte. Which was part of the reason everybody loved him.

Leo began to speak, but still had his mouth full of half-eaten scone bits, so all that came out was unintelligible, garbled humming noises mixed with chewing.

Kai pressed two fingers to close his brother's mouth. "Swallow...then talk."

Even if Leonhard now had his trademark pout, he still did as he was told and quickly chewed and swallowed. Now that his speech could occur unhindered, Leonhard had no hesitance in blurting out straight away what he wanted.

"Give me a bedtime hug!"

Heine watched the two brothers share a loving embrace before Kai tucked the younger one in like a spoiled child. Kai truly was the most tender and doting of the four, wasn't he? Despite his appearances. A lot like Heine, really, although Heine couldn't say he was nearly so saccharine about it. As well, Leonhard just seemed to have this power of evoking emotions in people that made them want to care for him.

Once Kai was done, Heine held the door open for them as they took their leave. Leonhard waved one more good night to the both of them enthusiastically, which Heine returned, and then he was alone in the hall with Kai as they walked slowly back towards the kitchen. "Forgive me if I seemed cold earlier, Prince Kai," the petite man addressed presently, "But I did not want to embarrass you in front of your brother in case it was something sensitive. Now however, is something wrong?" He'd noticed Kai's fluster, to be sure. That combined with the attempt to pet him, something Kai often did for stress relief, pointed to the eldest prince being upset somehow.

Naturally, Heine wished to help him just as much as he had Leonhard. He was not a selective tutor who exercised favoritism.

"E-eh...?" How did Heine-sensei know? Of course, he should've taken into account his dear tutor, who always had a way to know exactly what was going on in the minds of his students. Kai was no exception, and that's why the white-haired prince found it so hard to lie to the tiny professor. Not only was he not a fan of lying in general, but Heine would immediately know if he did, in fact, choose to bluff. The prince did not know what to say. What he could say? He wanted to keep his plans a secret, but he didn't want to lie, or admit the secondary reason he'd been flustered by Heine's side.

Heine would forgive him if he lied for a greater good, right? Heine was not entirely un-foolable. Tomorrow when he came to give his lesson, and his snack was revealed, cookie or otherwise, everything would work out. Hoping it was the right choice, Kai found his words.

"O-oh. I just...had...a bad dream...No need to worry."

Heine was not as omnipotent as some might credit him, but he was rather astute and could tell by Kai's gawping that he was hiding something. However, he assumed that the dear prince was hiding it for a reason in this case, and therefore the royal tutor would respect his wishes and let it go. "I see," he bowed his head slightly, "In that case, if it is of no consequence to you, I apologize for prying. Though would you perchance like a scone yourself to help you sleep? I can't have you listless and unfocused during lessons tomorrow." It was only fair to offer since Leonhard had been delivered a sleep aid to combat his own fears. "Hmm. Perhaps some gingersnaps at tea would help perk everyone up. I do enjoy them." A delightful cookie with a certain energizing zing. "What say you?" He knew Prince Kai had an affinity for cookies, but how about the less sugary ones?

Gingersnaps...what were those cookies again...? Oh, right, those are those cookies that can be as hard as a rock if you make them wrong...the teenaged Royal don't believe he'd had them...

Kai's thoughts went from 'What were those cookies?' to 'Wait! Heine said he likes them...I can make those for him!' But finally Kai's thoughts settled one in particular: Heine had offered to make him a bedtime scone. The eldest prince could not deny that he wanted one after seeing the delicacy that Leonhard had received, but it was getting rather late, well past both of their bedtimes, and Kai did not want to inconvenience Heine and keep him from his sleep. But on the other hand, he would get to spend more time with the tiny professor. A tough choice to make...

"I...would like a scone...if it's not too much trouble...Sensei..."

Oh! Heine had asked another question, too.

"And I'm afraid...I've never tried that particular type of cookie...so I don't know."

As Kai was waiting for Heine's response, he began to think about how he would make the gingersnaps. Definitely before tea...and they had to be soft...so soft...should he make them into an animal shape? Hmm...so much to ponder. And yet still, as he was thinking, he could not help to be touched by Heine's concern for him.

"Oh..? Well I suppose they are a bit more of a commoner confection. As well they might be a bit more western than you're used to, my dear Prince." Heine carried on the conversation as the pair returned to the kitchen. It was a much shorter walk without taking the extra care of carrying or guiding someone.

"Nevertheless, they are one confection I enjoy, and I think you and your brothers might as well. In regards to your earlier question, I also apologize if I was unable to answer sufficiently. I'm afraid you asked at a rather inopportune time. There are some sweets I don't mind. Your brother Prince Licht introduced me to a wonderful combination of kapuziner and Dobos torte, for instance. Ah, we have arrived. I implore your patience, Your Highness, while I prepare your scone."

Calmly Heine returned to the station he'd left abandoned, where he promptly began squeezing some fresh cherry sauce to dress a new scone with. "Do you have a favorite confection?" the small man asked to let Kai know that he was still open to conversation. The prince did not have to wait awkwardly. "Why did you bring up the topic at such a time?" It had been an odd thing to ask out of nowhere, to be sure. Naturally it was another thing the royal tutor wanted to expand on.

"I...was just curious," Kai lied quietly. "Want to know...more about Sensei..." It wasn't a complete lie. Kai did want to know more about Heine. He was a mystery to all of the princes, not to mention Kai especially wanted to be closer to the tiny professor. And the first step to that goal was to learn as much as he could about his tutor. Although...now he was feeling a bit awkward.

He was extremely happy to know that Heine was trying to make him comfortable while he waited. It was just...Kai didn't have much of an answer to Heine's first question. His favorite confection? There were hundreds of them, perhaps thousands, how could Kai pick? But he couldn't make Heine wait; that would be rude. So, instead of answering with the name of a sweet or pastry, the fair-skinned prince decided to tell his dear tutor the truth. "I'm sorry...Sensei. I do not have an answer...regarding the former...of your questions. It would be so hard to pick...just one. So...I guess I have to just say...that I love them all equally." Kai felt his heart beating in his rib cage, feeling that indecision a little silly and not wishing to look as such in Heine's eyes. But no. It was Heine-sensei. He was not judgemental. Who knows? This might even turn into a lesson. No one could deny that Heine was...a bit obsessed with lessons. But the princes always ended up learning something new from them, so it turned out just to be another quality that made everyone love Heine even more, even Leonhard.

"I see. Well, I am flattered, Your Highness, but I'm afraid there's just not much of interest to tell about myself." That was said first, modestly, but honestly believed. "I see," was then repeated as the next question was addressed. Most people could easily pick out a favorite treat, so Heine found the reply a bit strange, but at the same time it made some sense. "I suppose from you, that really ought not to be surprising, if you don't mind my saying so, Prince Kai." The small teacher took a second to offer the other a small bow. The younger man did have a declared love for all of humanity equally, so an equal love of sweets fit in the same vein. "If you don't mind my say so as well, it is alright to have favoritism in some cases..." Heine hoped Kai wasn't too afriad to pick a favorite sweet, worried he might hurt the rest's feelings. Silly as it was, that also seemed like a fear the boy might have.

"I...am aware." Kai replied. "But...it's rather hard. I do not wish to upset anyone, and...all different things have their ups...and downs. To pick just one..." Kai could feel the hour starting to effect him as he sat watching his snack be prepared for him, and yet Heine seemed not even the slightest bit dazed. How Heine could stay up to such late times and be perfectly fine, along with dealing with lessons and apparently errands for the king, Kai did not know. But it was admirable.

Ah. Then it was just a matter of the fickleness of Kai's tongue. That's how Heine understood it. That was understandable. Since the prince did not seem to wish to pursue the matter any further, Heine did not press it. The developing silence was comfortable. Kai was generally the most comfortable of the princes to be in company of simply for how well-mannered and quiet he was. He and Heine had similar ways of expressing themselves as well, so he was easy to get along with and to understand. But Heine still did not practice favoritism.

"Here you are, Your Highness," the small man announced when he was finished applying his fresh pastry bag of cherry drizzle to the scone. He passed the plate holding the treat down the counter with an easy glide. "Thank you for your patience. Please enjoy. Unless you also wanted an escort to bed?" It was a slight joke, since Kai was most often quite independent.

'An...escort to bed?' Kai repeated in his head, a flutter going off in his chest at the word choice he knew he was interpreting with a second unintended meaning. As it was meant, though, would he like that? Honestly speaking...he would. Even though he knew that Heine had just made his version of a joke, he was still considering it. It'd be hard not to.

"Actually, Sensei...I'd...quite like it if you accompanied me to bed..." The smell of the scone was gently wafting up into his face, and Kai felt as though he could truly get to sleep after this. A nice scone made by Heine, a good night's sleep, and the promise of cookie making to repay said professor in the morn led him to have a small blissful smile on his face as he stared down at his pale fingers toying with the edge of the pastry dish. He never noticed how smooth the plates were, yet now that he did, he couldn't stop rubbing them. Nothing beat the softness of Heine's skin, but he did not have the tiny tutor's permission to cuddle him yet. Maybe later. And if not later, perhaps tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow Kai would definitely get cuddles.

Heine blinked when he heard his offer accepted. "Oh..? How unexpected, dear Prince." Nevertheless, Heine was in no position to turn down a request from a Royal. "Very well, if that is what you wish, we may depart once you have finished your scone." Noting the way Kai was stroking the edge of his dish, Heine recalled, ah yes, that he had prevented the eldest brother from seeking solace in his hand before.

"Prince Kai." Once catching the other's attention, Heine offered his hand forward as one might if expecting it to be kissed. "Are you sure nothing has been the matter?" Seeing Kai continue to seek petting got his concerns up again. Kai did love soft things, and his hands did tend to wander towards Heine often even if he wasn't upset, but it was better to be safe than sorry, the tiny tutor figured. And even if nothing was truly wrong and Kai was not seeking stress relief, then Heine would not mind this time if he simply indulged the lad for a moment.

Ah...cuddles came sooner than I expected, Kai thought as he, with no hesitation, abandoned the small plate in favor for petting Heine's hand. "No...Nothing's wrong, Heine-sensei...just tired." And it wasn't a bluff. After all that time Kai spent worrying, when he finally allowed himself to relax, all the energy drained from his body, reminding him of the late hour. The white-haired prince snapped himself out of his brief, sleepy daze when he remembered the scone that lay forgotten on the counter top. Without letting go of the tiny professor's hand, Kai sat upon the nearest stool and began to munch on it, only realizing when the pastry was in his mouth how hungry he was, and he began to take in large mouthfuls. A small part of his mind was telling him that he could choke, but he just couldn't stop. The scone was _heavenly..._

Heine's head tilted ever so slightly as he considered the response, but silently accepted it as truth. So Kai had simply had a bad dream, then come to the kitchen, presumably being distracted by his run-in with Leonhard. His brotherly instincts must have allowed him to forget his unpleasantness, and with Heine offering added comfort, surely the eldest prince would sleep well now. "Whenever you are ready, then," granted the smaller party, not wishing to push more than necessary.

For now he simply sat, the two using stools for their snack, and let the younger man softly squeeze and stroke his hand. He was indifferent to this sort of attention. Not only had he come to accept it as the norm, as it just seemed to have...happened, but it was only his hand. He assumed Kai must view him as some sort of therapy animal. Heine did acknowledge he had unusually youthful and plush skin. Women might be jealous of such a quality, but Heine did wish he could look and feel a little more...age-appropriate.

Thoughts like this wandered through Heine's mind as he ended up simply watching Kai polish off his snack. He truly was a gentle soul, that Kai. His eagerness for sweets certainly showed through as he chomped at his scone, a childlike glee evident to Heine while the prince savored. But even then he was taking care not to lose a crumb, though some decorated his cheeks, and his fingers never forgot themselves so as to clamp onto Heine's hand uncomfortably or to tug it. Heine truly could admire the selflessness and empathy of such a caring, tender soul.

Ah. Heine had forgotten himself. He hoped Kai didn't think he was rude for staring. The tutor promptly blinked and politely averted his gaze to await Kai's signal.

Kai let a small, blissful smile cross his lips as he finished off the rest of the scone, licking off the few crumbs that decorated his fingertips.

Heine-sensei's cooking was so good, Kai thought, catching, just for a second, the aforementioned teacher's gaze on him while he ate, adverting his eyes so quickly Kai thought that he had just imagined the whole thing. And thus, the prince brushed it off as such.

Now the taller of the two felt his eyes start to droop. That late-night treat, combined with the slow pets he was now allowed upon Heine's hand, seemed to be the last straw in sending Kai off to dreamland.

"I'm...sleepy now...Sensei..."

It used the rest of his energy to stop his head from falling unto the counter top, and get up off his stool to start the journey back to his chambers. But he stuck close enough to where Heine sat so that Kai wouldn't be pulling uncomfortably on the tiny professor's arm.

Heine rose as well, but let his eyes fall to the grip on his hand. "Will you be continuing to hold my hand while we walk, Prince Kai?" he had to wonder. The time for petting was over, he had to assume. Kai was not the type to need a held hand, but he was affectionate enough to perhaps want one. Heine just thought it odd for Kai to want to cling to him so. That seemed like more of a Leon habit to him. Come to think, Kai was being more affectionate than usual in general tonight.

"Mm." A small noise of agreement was Kai's answer. "It...calms me. I think...I should be able to sleep when we get to my room..." Kai knew that he wasn't bothering the little tutor, for Heine always spoke his mind about such things, but the prince had to wonder if he was being a little too cuddly, if he should pull back a bit. But the truth was he didn't want to restrain himself. He wanted to keep holding Heine's hand. So that's what he did as he started to slowly walk towards the door of the kitchen, keeping enough space between them so it wasn't stifling, yet shortening his strides so that Heine could keep pace.

Still finding the action curious, Heine allowed his hand to be held while the two walked. It did feel a little silly, and Heine couldn't help feeling slightly childish, but Kai was not leading him like a child. They walked as equals, therefore Heine had no real complaint.

The silence was peaceful, and Heine could appreciate such a mutual mood of comfort. Of all the princes it was naturally easiest to have an air of peace with the most easygoing of them. For an older man, such a possibility was welcome. Dare the teacher say, he felt a bit of that laid-back attitude rubbing off on him, making him doze slightly as well.

Kai's room was reached in amicable company, where Heine took his hand back for himself to cross it over his chest for a polite bow. "Here we are, Your Highness. I trust you are calmed sufficiently to get your needed rest?" Surely. Heine had been quite indulgent regarding that matter.

"Yes...thank you, Sensei. I hope...that I didn't bother you asking for you...to walk me to my room..."

Kai was feeling quite sluggish now. He began to wonder if he would oversleep the next morning, but his brain was too tired to continue that train of thought, only thinking about the plush, soft bed and matching blankets waiting for him beyond the door he stood in front of.

Heine seemed a bit sleepy, as well. Perhaps Kai had relaxed the tiny tutor in turn. That would be good for loosening up those stiff shoulders the redhead always had.

The white haired prince placed a hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sleepy...I should go to bed now...goodnight, Sensei."

"Indeed," the petite man agreed, "And I have my own personal business to attend to. I will see you during tomorrow's lesson. Good night, my Prince." With that Kai was seen into his door and Heine allowed himself to turn back for the kitchen. A great deal of walking was being done this night. The man almost wondered if he should postpone his visit with His Majesty this evening. Almost. He would never do that for anything less than truly urgent. One never kept a king waiting, either, but thankfully there was no doubt that Viktor would understand once he heard the reasoning. His soft spot for his sons would no doubt bring him to happy tears hearing the anecdote. It would be both amusing and heartwarming to hear of how well the princes were caring for one another.

Kai waited until he could no longer hear Heine's soft footsteps echoing down the hall before stepping away from the door to his chambers.

A small smile lit up his face.

Kai would wake up early and bake those cookies for the professor. It'd be a complete surprise and Kai could just hope that Heine would be as happy as he was imagining him to be. Not likely, but he could still dream.

With happy thoughts in mind and a beam on his face, Kai climbed into bed, falling asleep within seconds of his head touching the pillow.

He couldn't wait...!

The sun was shimmering merrily in the courtyard where Heine had chosen to bring today's lesson. It was such a nice day, and he recognized that some outside stimulation and a change of scenery could perk up any student's attention. Secretly, he also hoped it could perk him up after his later-than-planned night. It didn't often show when Heine was sleepy, but he certainly was feeling a touch of it this morning. Silently he asked the sun to rejuvenate him as he circled the table he was setting for the four prince's arrival. Unfortunately, the sun's shining rays were warming the tutor's eyelids into drooping. Perhaps once the princes arrived their energy would infect him a more lively way.

As he had told himself the night prior, Kai had woken up earlier than usual, far before Heine's scheduled lesson, and made the cookies. Taking Heine's preferences into account, he scoured the library in search of books with recipes on how to make gingersnaps and when he finally found one that looked good enough, he made it so that they were in cute little bunny shapes. Of course he tested them out before putting them on a serving tray. It would not do to feed Heine and his brothers foul-tasting cookies. Luckily, they tasted good.

Kai carefully speed-walked through the corridors, not wanting to spill the tray of sweets on the ground, yet at the same time unwilling to be late for the tiny tutor's lesson. Surprisingly, he had gotten there before any of his brothers, even Bruno. Only the redhead was seated at the table set up in the flora-coated gazebo and the prince allowed himself to slow to a peaceful gait as he approached.

He kept his eyes on Heine's expression as he set the tray down and removed the silver lid that obscured the items.

Heine sat up straighter at the arrival of one of his pupils. He also blinked curiously when he saw Kai was carrying a silver-domed tray with him. "Prince Kai," he greeted, "You are early. And what's this?" As the lid was removed from the tray he placed a hand to his chest. "Gingersnaps? Why, Your Highness, did you have the kitchen prepare these for our lesson simply because I mentioned I like them..? That was quite unnecessary. I am humbled." The timing was too soon to be any reason but because Heine had let that detail slip last night. He assumed Kai was returning the favor of preparing his own snack. Truly selfless, the teenage prince was.

"Not really, Sensei..." Kai started, unsure of how to say this. Not because it was an awkward topic, but he just couldn't find the words to express himself. He gave it a shot nonetheless. "I didn't...I mean..." The prince frowned and took a second to gather up his thoughts to better form a coherent sentence. "You...have been so nice to us...to me...I wanted to repay you for all you've done...so I made you these cookies you like as a small token, in hopes that...that it'd be..." Kai trailed off, uncertain on how to end that sentence. Instead, he gently pushed the cookie tray a few inches closer to Heine, and looked expectantly at the pint-sized professor.

Heine's lips parted lightly and his brow raised a small fraction as it was revealed Kai himself had made these cookies. As a thank you gift for his services, nonetheless. The small redhead's gaze was then drawn to the motion of the tray before going back up to that nervously expectant face. It was barely there, but to someone who had learned to read Kai's expressions it was notable enough.

A touched tinge of heat kissing his cheekbones, Heine let his own expression soften into a warm minute smile. Gladly he reached for a cookie. "In that case, Your Highness, I am even more deeply humbled by the gesture. It is an honor that my simple duties as your tutor could reach you in such a way to inspire this kindness. Thank you dearly." Kai was going to be a kind Royal no matter his pursuits, but this personal gesture truly showed how far his strides in expressing it had come.

As it would be rude not to, Heine then took a bite of the gingersnap he held. He chewed thoughtfully...and chewed...and chewed...and chewed...

"Prince Kai..." he pondered after a moment, "You did not happen to have the foresight to prepare any milk or another quenching beverage along with this, did you..?"

Kai jolted, but then calmed down and his fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt, greatly embarrassed that in his excitement for Heine to try the cookies, he had forgotten the milk to go along with the sweets.

"I...forgot," Kai said simply. "I could go get some for Sensei, though...!" he quickly added. He did not wish to appear rude.

Kai pivoted on his heel, tossing a hasty "hang in there, please" over his shoulder as he zoomed through the gardens on his long legs in search of a refreshing drink.

Feeling a bit frazzled as he watched the unintentional panic he'd set off in the young prince, Heine could do nothing but sit as the snowy-haired lad sped off, only to rush back shortly with a beverage container in hand. He hadn't even stopped to bother thinking about presentation, merely concerned with filling a neglected need and slamming down a now-slightly-rumpled carton before the professor.

Kai's panicked face might have looked dark and scary and more like he was trying to murder that crushingly gripped milk carton, but the bead of sweat forming on Heine's brow was not out of fear. He felt regret for flustering the poor lad in the first place. "Aha..." he chuckled awkwardly. Kai's passion for caretaking was unmatched. He did take the carton for a sip, since it was here without a cup, not offended by that fact as he was a commoner at heart.

Once his mouth was clear he raised a finger and clarified, "Do not think I mean to diminish your efforts, my dear Prince. This is an admirable first attempt! The flavor is quite delicious, but I am afraid they are just a tad...dry. But very nostalgic! I greatly appreciate this thoughtful gift." He offered another attempt at a pleasant smile, which was still rather muted on his inexpressive face. To prove his satisfaction with the present, he took another bite from his cookie, eyes closing in a show of happiness.

Butterflies came to life in Kai's stomach upon hearing the praise and a bright grin spread across his face. He was happy that he could please the tiny professor like this. So happy, in fact, that he felt it bubbling up inside of himself, spilling over the edges like an overfilled glass of water. So happy that he just couldn't resist what happened next.

It felt almost like instinct, perfectly natural.

In a mere second, the white haired prince had lunged forward and captured Heine in a gentle hug, one hand around his waist and the other petting the soft skin at the back of the red-head's neck.

"Thank you, Sensei..." Kai murmured, voice full of gratitude.

It felt like a moment in slow-motion, Heine's cheek full of gingersnap as he barely had time to blink, and then the eldest prince had him in a tender embrace, bearing over him as he sat and draping around him so lovingly. It was a very...intimate hold. Heine felt his cheeks redden sharply as he stared off over Kai's shoulder at nothing. Arms pinned to his side, he could only swallow the cookie he'd been chewing and question, "Prince Kai..?" A rarity, he wasn't sure what to even question specifically. He hoped the prompt would be enough. Kai was very affectionate, but Heine had never experienced or witnessed a hug this open. It was lingering as well, unashamed and full of something that seemed just a bit deeper than simple gratitude.

"Ah," Kai snapped out of it, and he reluctantly pulled away from the comfortable embrace, wanting to hold onto the small man longer. "I'm sorry, Sensei...it seems as though I...lost my composure..."

Rising to his full height, the elder prince clasped his hands behind his back to keep them from reaching out to hug Heine once more against his wishes. That might end in a right telling off.

Kai felt heat rise up his neck and into his cheeks as he reflected on his affectionate display seconds ago. But...to be honest...if he had the chance to hold Heine like that again...he would take it, without a second thought, no matter if it turned out worse than how it turned out now. His hands still seemed to tingle from where they had come in contact with the other, and Kai wanted to experience it again. In a perfect world, perhaps the tiny tutor would allow him that wish.

Well, it wasn't a full explanation, and it suggested that Kai's composure was being tested standing here before the smaller man, but Heine could infer from that. He didn't know what to make of it. Just experiencing that hug had lit a light in his chest and left him in his rarest state: speechless. Suddenly it had seemed like dozens of instances of affection had clicked into place. Growing actions, touches turning into hand holds and longer petting sessions. Suddenly it was apparent what kind of feelings Kai was growing more comfortable with expressing, and Heine had become unconsciously comfortable accepting. This wasn't just a gift of gratitude; it was a showcase of the greatest form of adoration.

Was Heine...alright with that? The fact that he'd been accepting it already was confusing his normally solid opinion on the matter that he should only interact professionally with any student.

In the end, he did not want Kai to feel shame or guilt, especially after such a well-thought-out presentation that had showed a great deal of personal attention to its recipient. Heine decided he would have time to sort through his thoughts later, but for now he let his usual air of professionalism settle on his face as he cleared his throat and smoothed his hair and clothes. "Worry not, dear Prince," he assured, "I understand you are excited. But I would prefer to offer my hand as usual if you are not going to ask to steal my body parts." It wasn't outright denying another hug in the future.

Kai's cheek had been so soft and cool next to his. So present. That presence echoed in Heine's mind, and he couldn't help wishing to aid those pleasurable ghosts by giving Kai free reign of his normal stroking subject. He didn't feel like he wanted to shut the prince down entirely, either. Assuring him it was alright to continue acting as they regularly would, Heine held his hand out towards the chair beside him, simultaneously offering the white-haired lad to take that seat and his hand. "Come. We can go over a few notes I had about your analysis of historical military strategies while we await your brothers' arrival."

Someone seemed to be listening to his wishes, for when Kai saw Heine's invitation to hold his hand, he also saw his chance to feel the silky smoothness of the red-head's skin, even if it wasn't the hug he most wished for.

Kai smiled, his features relaxing as he stepped towards the chair next to Heine, and before he had even fully sat down, he had taken the older man's hand in his own. He sat there petting it as Heine looked over the military strategy papers and his own notes from his folder on the table before them. The two went over the notes and adjustments, birds chirping around them and the sun pleasantly warming their skin.

Student and teacher sat and talked amiably, here and there munching on bunny-shaped cookies until the first of the other princes arrived, Bruno. He was still early as he always was, though was wildly jealous that Kai had beaten him to a lesson. He prided himself on being the best pupil who always went the extra mile. His miniature tantrum was lively and distracting and yet quite welcome. It brought the energy Heine had been hoping for to his soul.

Likewise, Leonhard's excitement over the treats Kai had prepared, and Licht's bratty teasing only cemented this familial air saturating the courtyard air. Heine stole an extra glance at Kai now and again, however, feeling perhaps he might like a few more of those comfortable moments alone together. He was sure he'd felt something lingering under the atmosphere's surface. Something potentially worth exploring.

Another Royal Tutor fanfic~! This time it's an RP I've been working on with my friend Mortal Anonymous for five months now. She wrote Heine while I took reign of Kai. And...I'm...not that good at him, although I feel as though I'm certainly better than I was five months ago, so if there's anything particularily off about his character, feel free to tell me~! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all next time~!

Bye-bye~

Majesty


End file.
